Strawberry Panic 2: Soul's Refrain
by Steve Jester
Summary: After Shizuma and Nagisa leave the Etoile selection in chaos what happens? The anime gives us a taste but what really happens? Find out in Strawberry Panic 2: Soul's Refrain!


_**Strawberry Panic 2: Soul's Refrain**_

Chapter 1: I Must be Strong (If Only for Her Sake)

By: Steven Jester

AN: I don't own Strawberry Panic, or anything else that might or might not show up. This fic centers more on Tamao and Yaya (as for who they'll end up with… I'm going to be evil and not say but we'll be starting right where the anime left off) Chikaru and company will get their attention too (with more attention for Chikaru).

Those of you expecting _Royal Prerogative_, that is still in the works (Chapter 12 is mostly finished) so please sit back and enjoy… _Strawberry Panic 2: Soul's Refrain._

---

"_Have you ever found the one  
You've dreamed of all of your life  
You'd do just about anything to look into their eyes  
Have you finally found the one you've given your heart to  
Only to find that one won't give their heart to you  
Have you ever closed your eyes and  
Dreamed that they were there  
And all you can do is wait for the day when they will care_" – _Have you Ever?_ By Brandy

---

It hurts, you know, letting someone who you love more than life itself go. It hurts. Deep within my soul it hurts so much. I didn't realize how much it hurt until that first night. That night she came back. I knew she was on the other side of the door. We stood there in silence. I bit back my tears, my fears. It took me a while before I would let her in. We didn't speak; the only words that were said were through the closed door.

"Welcome home, Nagisa-chan."

I wanted to cry, to open up my soul and pour it out. But—I have to be strong! I made my choice. It was the hardest decision I've had to make.

We haven't spoken to each other in private since. It hurts too much to speak. I can see the worry in her eyes and it makes me almost regret my decision. But it was my decision to make. I knew that she was in love with Shizuma and not me. I'm the one that let go of the charade that we were bringing to the world. I must let her go.

---

"But I don't know what to do anymore, Chikaru," Tamao said to Lulim's Student Council President. "It gets harder every single day to let her go." Tamao's blue eyes watered with tears threatening to overflow, "But I must be strong."

Chikaru watched the blue haired student with unease. "That's where you're wrong Tamao-chan. No one is here. You don't have to be strong here. No one can be strong all the time."

Tamao looked into the chocolate eyes of Chikaru once before burying her head into the older girl's shoulder and started to cry.

"Let it all out, Tamao-chan. Let it out."

---

The pink haired ball of fury known as Tsubomi Okuwaka stormed through the halls of St. Spica's Girls' Institute. Her eyes were as hard as amber-diamonds as she rounded a corner and headed out into the cold air.

"Tsubomi-chan! Wait up!" one of the fiery girl's classmates called.

"Can't, I have something to do!" Tsubomi called out before sprinting towards Strawberry House.

---

"It's a pleasant day today, isn't it Hikari?"

"Yes it is, Amane-senpai," Hikari Konohana, Princess of Spica, said to her lover, Amane Ohtori, the 'Prince' to Hikari's Princess. Both girls were in their greenhouse, or as Hikari called it, 'Their place.' "Don't you have practice at some point?" Hikari asked as she passed the blue haired girl one of the various pots.

"The ground is too snow covered. Starbrite can't run freely in this," Amane said as she glanced at her blonde haired companion. The younger girl looked up from what she was doing and into Amane's eyes before smiling. "Besides, we have that meeting later today to meet the replacements for Rokujo-san and Tomori-san."

Hikari's face darkened, "Chikaru-senpai will be there too?"

Amane showed a confused look on her face before asking, "Why you ask?"

Hikari closed her eyes before saying under her breath, "Kenjo-san was made the Spica Student Council president. I don't know the new Miator President all that well and I just want to make sure that there is more than just us in the room that I know."

Amane's face grew cold at the mention of her ex-rival. "I understand, Hikari. Don't worry; she won't be able to harm you anymore."

Hikari looked off in the distance, trying to put off the feeling of unease that thinking about Kaname Kenjo and what she tried to do brought about. It was in that moment that she noticed a solitary figure out in the snow outside the greenhouse. The two locked eyes before the red haired girl ran away.

Amane had noticed the figure too and chuckled before saying, "I think Nagisa-chan forgets that Shizuma-san is no longer Etoile."

Hikari chuckled lightly in amusement.

---

"Chikaru-oneesama isn't here yet," Kizuna Hyuga said aloud with her head against the table.

"She might be late; she does have to prepare for the meeting with the new Student Council Presidents," Remon Natsume, Kizuna's companion and roommate said as they both waited in the large empty classroom that they used for club meetings.

"Yea, but it just gets boring waiting for her," the energetic second-year said grumpily.

Remon watched as Kizuna appeared to get more upset and did the only thing she could think of to get her out of her funk. Being quick about it she leaned in and kissed the bored red-head which instantly caused Kizuna to snap out of it. Backing away and blushing profusely she stuttered, "R-R-Remon-chan!!"

Remon giggled before asking cutely, "What? Can't I kiss my Kizuna-chan?"

"B-b-but—" Kizuna said looking over at the other occupant in the room.

Remon smirked, "Kizuna, if hearing Shizuma-san's declaration of love to Nagisa-chan or Amane-Etoile-sama and Hikari-Etoile-sama being together hasn't freaked out Kagome-chan then we aren't."

Kizuna blushed even redder before saying softly, "I guess you're right."

---

The Astraea Student Council chamber was packed with most of the usual suspects, Shion with Kaname and Momomi in tow, Miyuki and her two lackeys, and the new Etoile, Amane and Hikari, at the head of the table. The only one missing was Lulim's Chikaru Miyamoto. Granted, her presence wasn't exactly required as she was re-elected as Lulim's Student Council President and this was a change over ceremony, but it was proper protocol to be there when your new colleagues take office and your old ones step aside. Shion, impatient as ever, stood and said, "It seems obvious that Miyamoto-san will not be joining us this afternoon. I will be sure—"

The door slammed open revealing a darkened face Chikaru. Closing the door behind her she said, "The reports of my disappearance are greatly exaggerated. I was tending to an emotional crisis."

"Whose crisis, Miyamoto-san?" Miyuki asked arching her brow in confusion.

"One of Miator's fallen daughters, I'm afraid," Chikaru said solemnly, "She only let me leave after I promised to return quickly."

"Suzumi-san," Miyuki said as Chikaru nodded.

"Tamao-san," Hikari muttered worriedly.

"Well then, it is the best interest of everyone involved that we speed this along," Amane said standing and exerting her influence.

Shion looked between the two Etoile before sighing, "Right. Respected colleagues, Amane and Hikari-Etoile-sama, and councilors present, St Spica's Girls' Institute has chosen Kaname Kenjo-san as the new Student Council President from our institution. If there is no objection she will take the position immediately."

Miyuki cleared her throat before saying, "Miator has no objection."

"Neither does Lulim."

"Then I step aside and allow—"

"President Tomori-san," Hikari said interrupting Shion's graceful exit, "I want President-Elect Kenjo-san's word that she will uphold all the responsibilities and expectations of her office fairly."

Shion looked at the usually reserved Etoile with shock and amazement. In fact the entire room except for Amane and Kaname looked at the petite blonde trying to figure out why she said what she said. Kaname and Amane both knew of the reason. Kaname smirked as she stood.

"Surely this isn't necessary," Shion said trying to save face.

"I promise to both of you, but mostly to Konohana-Etoile-sama, that I will uphold _all_ of my responsibilities and expectations of my office as President of the St. Spica's Girls' Institute Student Council President."

Shion looked pointedly between Kaname and Hikari before asking, "Is that satisfactory, Etoile-sama?"

Hikari nodded her head, "Yes that is satisfactory."

---

Tamao Suzumi was not having a good day. Tamao stayed curled up on Chikaru's bed hoping that the older girl would be back soon. Tamao was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't hear the soft knock at the door. When the door opened Tamao lazily looked over barely paying attention. Instead of the tall form of the Lulim Student Council President it was the tiny blonde haired form of Kagome Byakudan. "Tamao-senpai?" the little first year asked confusedly.

Tamao, finally recognizing who it was, straightened herself up and said, "Chikaru-senpai will be back soon. She had a meeting to go to."

The little first year walked into the room more and closed the door behind her, her ever present teddy bear, Percival, in hand. Kagome sat next to the older girl and watched her carefully. "Percival wants to know what's wrong with Tamao-senpai," Kagome said.

Tamao snapped into reality long enough to say, "It's nothing. Just something I have to talk to Chikaru about."

The little first year cocked her head in confusion before sitting next to the sullen teen on the bed. Tamao brought her knees closer to her chest and sighed. Kagome, for her part, sat quietly and watched the brooding teen.

Several minutes passed in silence. Kagome turned the soft teddy around to face her and seemed to listen to what the bear 'said.' Suddenly Kagome held Percival out towards Tamao. The blue haired girl just sat there some more, her eyes unfocused. It took Kagome's gentle prodding to wake the girl from her stupor. Turning her head towards the first year, Tamao noticed Kagome's outstretched arms and the teddy bear. "Percival says that he should stay with Tamao-chan and keep her company while she feels bad."

Tamao felt her jaw drop as she accepted the stuffed toy, "But what about you Kagome-chan?"

Kagome shook her head and stood up, "Percival thinks that he would be more help to Tamao-chan than Kagome-chan. Kagome-chan will be all right."

Tamao let out a small smile before saying, "Thank you Kagome-chan."

Kagome nodded before standing and leaving.

A short time later, Chikaru opened the door returning from her meeting. "Are you ok, Tamao?" Chikaru asked softly.

"Not really, but I feel better than before," Tamao said hugging the stuffed bear close to her chest.

Chikaru recognized the stuffed toy and said, "Isn't that little Kagome-chan's bear?"

"She was here earlier and said that I could borrow it. Said that I could use Percival's help more than her."

"Wasn't that nice of her?" Chikaru said smiling.

Tamao looked off into the distance holding the bear even tighter before saying, "Yes, it was."

END OF CHAPTER 1

---

AN: Hmmm… interesting set up here… so how you guys like it? R/R please!


End file.
